livedictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Keochy44
Gamer Tag: Keochy44 Name: Wendy Sex: Female Nicknames: Too many to name.... Keochy is a older member of the group of friends online. She is a nice well mannered and fun loving individual. Respected by all of the groups members, Keochy is always wlecome to join in anyones game or party. While trying to look and act tough she just ends up being funny and more like a sister to everyone. Keochy was introduced through to the group by Zelot Ghost. She once disquised herself as a guy so that people wouldn't critisize or hit on her. She now is fully open w ith who she is. Keochy and Zelot are roleplaying friends from a game called Starcraft and are a large source of most the roleplays the groups does. Within the time that she has been in the group everyone has accepted her and have her as a friend. Keochy keeps an outstanding record on keeping away from failure. While having some failures here and there she has yet to have a large fail happen to her. Though she has plenty of "Laughable Moments." A while back, Zelot and Keochy were sitting in a party when she turns to him and says,"Blah! I want to suck your..... Blood." While everyone waited a single thought arose from Zelots mind after the previous conversation that they had. Yes... That thought... The talk of pervertion in the previous conversation had not left his mind. So when Keochy finally said "Blood." He let out a quick sigh of relief and laugh about the silly thought. This is why for a while sucking on someones "Blood" was the code for a Blowjob. A few days later was Dec's comment for Arena. Another "Laughable Moment" is when Keochy and Marxam were playing Halo: Reach. Keochy was a survivor and Marxam had been infected. While camping on the bridge on Countdown, she thought she was safe from the lower floors, so she only focused on the 2 entrances to the bridge. Marxam saw this and decided to wait for his moment to strike. While another zombie player wizzed by her head and distracted her, Marxam Leaped into the air from below the bridge and got just within range for the sword to lunge and caught her unware. As the sword hit it startled Keochy enough for her to let out a giant scream of fear. This is the source of "Supah Doc Jump Powahs Go!" Picture on Halo: Reach. Keochy has also produced a comic called, "Soul Series." The story is about a group of heroes from other worlds who have to team up to defeat an evil that is trying to destroy all that they know. Keochy started making this when her Gold membrship for Xbox Live ran out. She made this as a way so that she could keep in contact with Zelot and have something to do while she was bored waiting for him to get online. So far Zealot is the only one known to have seen the comic. The comic had over 300+ strips and is continuing to grow larger. Keochy has worked very hard on it to improve and continue the story. Keochy plays a part in the roleplay along with Zelot Ghost, Marxam Aya, WSM 19, TheAntiHippie69, Bizzarrino, phenix158, and Kitsune Shu. Keochy plays Weapon 4, Lala's, part in the story. Lala is a bioroid that was created by the military and stuck under the command of Cpt. Sora (Zealot Ghost) and assigned to the base on the planet Megas. Lala, after regaing her human emotions, later develops feelings for Sora (Zealot Ghost). Category:Cast Category:Core Cast